P4: Naoto Love
by TheUnluckyPersona
Summary: Jalken a boy from the city finds himself confused why he moved to Inaba but makes the most out of it and finds love (Work In Progress). Please not this is a WIP. I am here to state that I am sorry. I have failed on many levels (the quick bond is not one you will figure that out soon.) character, writing structure , and so on this is being fixed. You will enjoy the new one. Thanks


Persona 4: Naoto, Love Intro: My name is Jalken Horoshi and im a transfer from Joso High School I am a year 2 student and I moved to Inaba with my family so we could live by relatives, there I found myself confused still as to why we moved here in our family car. I listened to my parents conversation throughly trying to understand what they were say like "a new life-" or something I said I understood but I honestly didn't we finally arrived at Inaba in our car and drove to our home. I unpacked only my things my parents told me to make new friends so I went out. Chapter 1: I walked down the street to end up on a hill with picnic table a boy and a girl sat there I approached them and waved signaling a "Hi".They looked at me and looked questionably at me and I guess they guessed I was new. The girl stood up and said "Hello my name is Naoto"then the boy stood and said "Hi my name is Yu". I smiled cheerfully at the both of them they signaled me over to the table and asked me to sit down. I sat down and they began to ask about me, I answered honestly telling them my name, "Year" in school, and why I moved here. They told me that I was lucky and that school had just released and tommorow was Sunday.I said that I already have my homeroom and that it is gave me a look that felt bad for me Yu then said " Hey at least i'm in that class" Yu then smiled at me and said "I have to go bye". I then looked at Naoto and she looked back she then said "So where you from we didn't ask that I then replied and said "I moved from the city". She replied and said "So did Yu and Yoskue". I looked at her confused and said "Who's Yoskue". She looked and me and said "Sorry for a second I felt like you knew"I then replied and said "That's fine" she smiled at me and said "I'm gonna go unless..-" then I said "Unless what?"."Uh nothing" Naoto smirked and stood up. I then said "Hey.. uh were you..asking me to go somewhere with you". Her eyes widened and she said "Nnn-no why would I ask you a thing like that". I then said "I just..uh I can just tell somehow like I knew what you were gonna say that ". She stared at me still eyes widened she began to step back and she ran of embarassment. Chapter 2: After that event I had decided to go I got there I saw a girl in a green jacket standing outside she turned to walk away and she faced my seemed puzzled and walked over to me and said "Do you live here?" I gave her a straight forward nod and she started talking so fast. I looked at her and said "Calm down" she looked down then back at me she then aploigized to me. She asked me the same as Naoto and Yu did (Chapter 1 Ref.) she then told me her name was Chie and she was a second year student and had the same homeroom as me. I then asked if she knew Yu and Naoto she replied and mentioned lots of others . She then looked away and it was sunset she then ran down the road only to go 3 houses down from me and go inside.I looked away and entered my home, my parents then immeadiatly ask if I made any friends I replied and said "Yes, i did" they smiled at me happily. Content (cun-tent the calm or happy meaning i guess) that I had made friends my parents ended the then brought out dinner and we ate, after that I had gone to my room to sleep. Chapter 3:In the morning I got ready and went down for breakfast my parents left a note and said that they had gone out next to that was some money (yen because it's Japan XD) it was 4620 (45 USD) I picked up and walked to our fridge I took out a drink and went out. I started toward the market and saw a steak kabob dive (if you didn't know a dive is like a diner but you can't go inside they just sell food XD) I approached the dive and asked for one I ate then saw Naoto. She looked at me then walked sat at the table and said "I uh... you were right about yesterday im sorry". Then I replied "No, that was my fault and embarrassed you" I sighed then she smiled "You.. wanna go somewhere" she said and I nodded a yes. We went to the hill again and sat at the table she stared at me as if she was waiting for me to ask something. She then said something "So.. yesterday, you seem familiar" I looked at her and said " I don't.. uh come with me". Chapter 4: "Okay, why are we at the electronics in Junes ?" Naoto asked cautiously."Watch" I said I stuck my hand into a TV and her eyes widened "No..no but how only-" Naoto said only to be interuptted by me "Only what?" I said staying as quiet as possible."Yu can do that too" Naoto said. I swiped my head to look back at her "Help me out then we'll talk. She pulled me out and I landed face to face with her. My lips brushed her cheek and I jumped off of her I then looked to the left and right and saw a boy with orange headphones hanging around his neck. He stared at me and then Naoto said "It's not what you think" he stared still looking back and forth then he said "So Naoto has a boyfriend huh". I looked at him and said "Did you see.. that" he replied "Oh yes I did" then I said "No before" he then let his smile away "Wait Naoto he..." he said then stopped briefly Naoto replied with a nod then he said "Come with us uh..-" I then said my name interuptting him. We went to the food court and there sat a group including Yu and the green jacket girl and others. I sat at the table and Naoto told them they stared at me and then we all went back the TVs Yu then said "Try to go in" I nodded and stuck my hand through they all stared at me and I pulled out. They all asked if any of my friends from the city could do this and I replied with a we walked back to the food court again. Chapter 5: They all disscused and then Yu said "After school tommorow go to the roof we'll all be there" I nodded then stood then Naoto stood girls looked at Naoto then Yoskue said "I caught these two-" Naoto smacked Yoskue and everyone laughed. After we that I walked Naoto home she stood at her door waiting for something then I walked up to her and kissed her.I slowly stepped away after and she looked suprised she ran up to me then we started gripped me tightly and I embraced her warmth and she stepped away she walked to her door and looked back I waved and she went inside... I think im in love. Chapter 6:The next morning I got out of bed and got ready for school.I went downstairs and ate breakfast then went outside.I saw Chie and I walked over to her she looked at me and asked if I knew where the school was I said no and she then took me with her. We went to the school and she asked me my homeroom. I then said "Mooroka" she looked at me and said "Tough to be in there you're first day at least me and Yu are in there. I nodded then I looked up to see the school Chie took me to the homeroom and I sat behind Yu. At lunch I went to the roof to find Yu and everybody else I walked over and sat down. I sat next to Naoto and they then talked to me about the TVs and why I can do that. They told me that its facing the part of yourself you never talk about. After lunch Yu came to me and asked about a foggy dream and I told him I had no idea what he was talking about Yu then asked me to meet him at the electronics at Junes. After school I got to Junes and waited for Yu he came and he told me to go inside the TV.I though he was crazy but I did. I landed on my back and looked over to see if anybody was here.I saw Yu standing above me trying to help me up. I grabbed his hand and stood up he pointed me towards a pink and black thing. He told me we have to go through it. We walked through it and we were at the street me and Naoto kissed on. He asked me what happened hereand I did'nt tell him. A man walked toward me who was me but he had a blue aura around him. He started talking about me and Naoto Yu looked at me and looked back at the other me. After that I ran up to him and punched him the other me stumbled and fell I then kicked him repeatadly and stepped back he started fading slowly and he turned into a big giant titanous dragon made of what seemed to be metal. Yu charged and a card appeared in his hand he crushed and and screamed "Persona!" a giant monster appeared above him and the monsters started fighting I saw a card appear in my hand I crushed it and screamed "Persona!" the titanous dragon fell down and he turned into a card. I went to the card and picked it up Yu looked at me and he look Yu asked "Are you tired" I said no and he took me back through the pink and black a TV appeared and we went through it after that I was lying on the floor in Junes.I got up and brushed my jacket off. I went outside of Junes aand walked home... what just happened? 


End file.
